


Finding Sanctuary

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Mutual Pining, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo Shimada takes his brother and flees from their former life where they try and find somewhere for them to start anew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how upset I am because this oneshot was supposed to have been published days ago. It's just that I know nothing about cars and needed my boyfriend's help in coming up with certain details for the story, a process that took longer than it should have. I regret making McCree a mechanic for this AU.

For Hanzo Shimada, there had been a time when he thought that children who ran away from their homes were just throwing a tantrum because they didn't get what they wanted materialistically. He didn't think it had to do with how their family treated them even though he had never known someone personally who tried running away. Hanzo simply narrowed down the reasons to something petty even though he himself had almost everything he wanted.

 

Not to say the man was greedy by any means. His father would only allow so much money to be spent by his sons, and as far as Hanzo was concerned, there was nothing he wanted to spend it on. He had his family (even if they didn't necessarily give him loving attention), he had his sword (hand-crafted by one of the few remaining metalworkers in Japan who worked on commissions), and he had a small dragon plush his mother had given him just after Genji was born (one that he kept until he reached the age of twenty and felt it was childish to have such a thing).

 

His brother, on the other hand, would use the money given to them in ways that, according to some people, would be typical behavior from a child of a rich entrepreneur. It appalled Hanzo because whenever his brother left their home, he would come back smelling of alcohol, sometimes high, sometimes with hickeys marking every inch of his skin. The elder Shimada couldn't believe the activities Genji was partaking in, but his concerns always fell on deaf ears that would accuse him of being just like the family elders his father sometimes looked to for guidance concerning the company. But it wasn't like Hanzo didn't understand where his brother was coming from since taking over for his father wasn't something the older man had wanted to do (not that he thought that playing around and partying was the way to show that).

 

The same dance happened for years until the fateful day where Hanzo finally figured out why some kids would run away from their homes.

 

His brother's behavior was starting to irritate the clan elders who, despite probably having done some of the same things when they were Genji's age, couldn't stand to see such a disgraceful display any longer. Hanzo's father was told to do something about the boy, and his first decision was cutting off the steady stream of money he would give Genji. It didn't prove very effective since the younger Shimada then resorted to stealing the money, either from Hanzo or the rest of the family, it didn't matter. So long as he could have his fun, no action was against his morals.

 

Finally, the elders snapped.

 

The elder Shimada could feel something was wrong that day, a feeling of dread settled deep in his gut that he just couldn't get rid of. Hanzo didn't know why it was there, but he found out when he was passing by the room where all the meetings were held. No guards were stationed at the door, but he could hear voices coming from inside the room. He was simply going to walk past when he suddenly heard shouting coming from within.

 

 _“That boy is a stain on the Shimada name! We have Hanzo, there is no need for someone so reckless and ignorant to remain as one of the potential heads!”_ At the mention of his name, Hanzo paused, and he couldn't help the curiosity from rising within him. Against his better judgement, he got closer to the door and listened to the arguing happening on the other side, his father's voice among them. They went back and forth, the elders demanding something be done about Genji while their father explained why he could not go through with any of their ideas. Suddenly, one voice among the elders cut through the rest.

 

 _“He can still prove useful. If one of our enemies decides to target the Shimada heirs, there is a chance they will take Genji alone. Whatever they demand, we will ignore and they can do our job for us.”_ The words made Hanzo's blood run cold, and he prayed for his father to say something against the idea. His prayers went unanswered.

 

 _“That would be the more welcomed outcome if it were to take place. Therefore, I will make sure Hanzo stays within the walls of our home as much as possible and has a bodyguard with him at all times. It will be carried out tomorrow.”_ The elders found the plan agreeable, but the elder Shimada wanted to throw up. Their father was willing to sacrifice his youngest son for the company, for Hanzo, without a second thought.

 

That night, under the light of a full moon, both Shimada heirs took all the money and possessions they could carry with them as they ran from the responsibilities that came with being born into a family of business with less than favorable ideals. It had taken some time to convince Genji that what he had heard was the truth, and Hanzo was grateful that their relationship had not been completely damaged to the point where his brother thought he was lying to get him to leave.

 

They decided to go as far as they could, taking a plane all the way from Hanamura to the United States where they spent years taking on odd jobs and moving from place to place (the older man taking on a more modern look that his family would no doubt frown at).

 

It wasn't until Hanzo was nearing thirty-three that they finally found a place to settle, living in an apartment that was affordable and with enough space.

 

As it turned out, the elder Shimada's love for art and drawing proved useful as it allowed him to find a job at a tattoo parlor. It provided a good amount of money for the Shimada brothers to live off of, and the people that worked there were friendly despite their rough exteriors. The only problems that came with the job was that Hanzo had to ride the bus, and it only took a month of creepy looks and random touches from strangers before he had enough. The man needed a car, and it took a full year of working before he was able to get one. It wasn't fancy, but it proved useful in the sense that Hanzo didn't have to ride the bus anymore.

 

Of course, that didn't mean everything would go smoothly concerning the vehicle.

 

The elder Shimada had just finished working for the day when his car suddenly started making a strange noise and refused to accelerate past his current speed. It was grating, as though metal was scraping against metal, and Hanzo figured he should find someplace that would fix his car before something serious happened. Thankfully, there was an auto-shop somewhat close to his apartment, maybe an hour or so away. He parked, sent a quick text to Genji, then went inside to talk to someone who could fix his car. There was a woman working the counter, and she smiled warmly when he approached.

 

“May I help you?” Hanzo nodded and pointed to the outside where his vehicle was.

 

“My car started making a strange noise while I was driving. I was hoping someone could take a look at it.” The woman nodded before telling him to wait while she went to get someone. It didn't take long before she came back, a taller man in tow that was almost covered in sweat and oil. However, despite the filth, Hanzo couldn't help but have the fleeting thought that the man was handsome in a rugged sort of way.

 

And then the man spoke, and the elder Shimada could feel his breath catch.

 

“So I've heard ya need help with yer car.” The easygoing smile that accompanied the words almost made Hanzo forget to speak, but he was thankfully able to regain his composure before nodding in reply.

 

“It started making a strange noise while I was driving and wouldn't accelerate.” The man (whose name tag says Jesse) motions for them to exit the building and head for Hanzo's car where the elder Shimada is instructed to start the engine. When he does, the clanking noise returns, and the mechanic has to only listen for a few seconds before he starts explaining the problem.

 

“Well, partner, I'd be confident in sayin’ ya got a problem with yer water pump. Thank goodness ‘cause for a minute there I thought ya were describin’ a spun bearin’.” The words go right over Hanzo's head who just blankly stares from his seat in the car. Finally, he manages gather himself long enough to ask why the other sounds so relieved.

 

“What exactly is the difference?” McCree just grins as though he's happy to get a chance to explain.

 

“Well, for starters, one is gonna take a lot longer ta fix. If ya had a spun bearin’, that would've been about two weeks of me workin’ on yer car where ya don't get ta drive it. A bad water pump is a week at most, not ta mention it wouldn't have blown up yer car if ya had ignored the noise.” Hanzo feels his eyes widen at the news, now also glad the problem isn't something so serious. However, he does have a few more questions that definitely need answering, so he turns off the car and moves to stand in front of McCree.

 

“While that's relieving to hear, will a bad water pump leave me without my car?” The mechanic shakes his head.

 

“Nah, nuthin’ like that. It may take me a week ‘fore I can get the part I need ta get it back ta normal, but I can temporarily fix it by takin’ out the thermostat.” Hanzo nods his understanding and stays out of the way of McCree who does as he said he would. When the car is started afterwards, the noise is gone, and the elder Shimada is then asked to give his identification number for his car. The mechanic writes everything down on a piece of paper on a notepad that he then folds and puts in one of his pockets. Hanzo expects that to be the end of it for now, but McCree proves him wrong when he then hands a piece of the notepad paper to the other man.

 

“In case ya got any other questions ya want me ta answer.” He then finishes with a wink before walking back into the building, leaving a flustered Hanzo who can only stare at the door. Finally, he looks down at the paper, ten digits staring back at him in bold, black ink. The name Jesse McCree is written under the numbers, and the elder Shimada can't help the heat that rises in his cheeks when he notices the small heart drawn next to the name.

 

Afterwards, once Hanzo has given his name and number to the woman at the front desk and driven back to the apartment he shares with Genji, he sits quietly on the couch while contemplating what exactly happened at the auto-shop.

 

When his brother returns a couple hours later, Hanzo tells him about the encounter, ending with _I think he was flirting with me._

 

Genji doesn't have the strength to block the pillow to his face as he dies laughing on the floor.

\-----

As it turned out, the elder Shimada had been correct in his assumption that McCree was flirting with him. A week after their first encounter, the mechanic not only fixed the problem with the water pump, but he also worked up the courage to ask Hanzo out on a date (who now owed Genji ten dollars after they bet on whether or not his brother would be asked out). And although he had never dated before or knew what to do while on a date, the elder Shimada agreed to meet McCree at the small cafe two blocks down the road from the auto-shop tomorrow afternoon.

 

After that, everything seemed to go by quickly until the specified time that Hanzo was supposed to meet the other man at the cafe arrived. McCree had arrived before him, cleaner and less sweaty than how the elder Shimada normally saw him. It was definitely an upgrade, especially since the mechanic's work clothes had been traded out for some faded blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He also wore a Stetson and brown boots (something Hanzo probably should have seen coming) that made him look like an honest-to-god cowboy. The elder Shimada would have probably laughed had McCree not suddenly flashed him a bright, genuine smile. It was a little strange, being on the receiving end of such a smile from someone who wasn't family, but Hanzo couldn't help the flutter in his chest. He just hoped his cheeks weren't that bright when he finally stood in front of McCree who looked him up and down in an admiring way. The elder Shimada had somewhat expected the attention since Genji had helped him dress for the date by buying the tightest fitting clothes possible for his brother, commenting on how he needed to show off as much as he could. As far as Hanzo's concerned, he's shown enough for now, and he internally sighs in relief when McCree ushers him into the cafe.

 

It's a place that, if the elder Shimada had to describe it in one word, it would have to be prepossessing. The decor was pleasing to the eyes, no harsh or bright colors thrown everywhere that would no doubt give someone a headache if they stared for too long. The lighting wasn't too bright either, just dark enough to be considered comforting instead of eerie. It's enough of an atmosphere to calm Hanzo's erratic heartbeat as they find a table, a waitress immediately walking over to give them menus and write down their drinks. McCree orders something sweet and fruity, a name the elder Shimada has never seen before as he reads it on the menu while he just wants a simple glass of water, not at all impressed by the astounding amount of sugary drinks they have to offer. The waitress leaving has both men delving into an uncomfortable silence, and Hanzo wishes he had the silver tongue his brother possesses if it meant he could break the ice. However, McCree chooses to be the one who starts the conversation.

 

“I take it the car's workin’ alright now?” The elder Shimada quickly nods his head.

 

“Yes. Much better than before.” The mechanic grins like he knew what the answer would be (Hanzo doesn't doubt he did) before speaking.

 

“I fixed it as much as I could. Gotta say though, I pegged ya as the type of guy who'd be drivin’ somethin’ fancier compared ta what ya currently own.” The elder Shimada didn't exactly know how he gave McCree such an impression, but he doesn't doubt that if he still had access to his father's fortune, Hanzo would indeed be driving a car far superior to the one he has now. But he chose to leave that life and hasn't regretted the choice since, something he doesn't exactly feel comfortable telling McCree about just yet. Instead, the elder Shimada settles for something a little more vague.

 

“I bought it with my own money I earned by working. So long as the car serves it's purpose, I couldn't care less what it looks like.” The mechanic nods his understanding, but isn't able to say more as the waitress comes back with their drinks and a question if they're ready to order. McCree gives his order easily enough (probably one he knows by heart), one that Hanzo doesn't hear as he tries desperately to find something that isn't drenched in grease. Finally, he settles for a grilled chicken sandwich and fries before allowing the waitress to take his menu and leave. McCree doesn't allow silence to take hold again as he leans forward so he can rest on his elbows, giving an easy grin that makes Hanzo's cheeks heat up once more.

 

“So I'm interested ta know what it is ya do for work.” The elder Shimada raises a brow at the question, but doesn't consider the information private enough to warrant a topic change.

 

“I work at a tattoo parlor. I'm one of the artists there.” At the mention of his place of work, McCree gives a small shudder that would be unnoticeable to someone not paying very close attention. Hanzo, on the other hand, notices the shaking without a problem, and he just watches the mechanic until he explains the reaction.

 

“While I do find tattoos ta be rather fascinatin’ and all that, needles aren't exactly my favorite thing in the world.” The elder Shimada can't help the small chuckle that escapes him, not at all surprised that someone as big as McCree is scared of a tiny thing of metal. Hanzo has seen plenty of people, both big and small, who were looking to get tattoos turn pale once the tattoo gun got close to their skin. Even Genji became a little fitful during his tattoo while the elder Shimada had remained stoic through it all, not flinching even once. McCree considers that to be the next topic up for discussion.

 

“Does ya workin’ at a tattoo parlor have anythin’ ta do with that nice lookin’ dragon on yer arm?” Hanzo momentarily looks down at the intricate design of his tattoo, most of it uncovered and out in the open for all to see. The sleeve of his navy v-neck stops at his elbows, and it's safe to say McCree can't see the bit on his chest. After a few seconds, the elder Shimada shakes his head with a small frown.

 

“No, this is more… family related.” Hanzo doesn't plan to say more than that, something the mechanic seems to thankfully catch onto as he easily changes the direction of the conversation. They continue talking to one another, the elder Shimada finding it easy to smile and laugh around McCree who appears to welcome whatever the other man says or does. Even once their food is brought out, both continue exchanging details about themselves or delving into topics where they find equal footing until their meal is done and it's time for them to leave. The mechanic insists on paying the bill since he was the one who asked for the date, and Hanzo can't find the will to argue. It's only once they leave the cafe and walk towards his car do the emotions start to well inside the elder Shimada. From his standpoint, the date was a success with enough smiling and banter to possibly warrant another in the near future. However, their current date isn't over yet, and Hanzo sadly doesn't know the etiquette concerning certain details, one being kissing. As far as he knows, one shouldn't kiss on the first date, and if they do, it shouldn't be on the lips. But he doesn't know if McCree cares about that kind of thing, so all he can do is wait to see how it all plays out in the end. Unfortunately, it comes sooner than Hanzo would have liked since it isn't long before they're standing by his car in an awkward silence that the mechanic once again takes it upon himself to break, albeit less smoothly this time.

 

“So, uh, did ya enjoy yerself?” Hanzo can't help but feel the tension in the air from the question, and he tries not to add to it with his answer.

 

“I did indeed, yes.” Then, once he's found a spark of confidence that comes from nowhere, the elder Shimada forces his lips to curl in a mischievous smirk.

 

“Although, I was expecting a movie to go with my meal. That is how first dates normally are, correct?” The teasing seems to stomp whatever nervousness McCree feels since after a moment of staring with wide eyes, he chuckles while dramatically laying a hand over his heart.

 

“Oh, how rude of me. I didn't plan somethin’ as cliche as a trip ta the movies. Such a terrible first impression.” Hanzo doesn't know why he finds the dramatics so endearing and hilarious, but he does, and he can't help laughing a little because of it.

 

“Maybe next time, then.” The elder Shimada knows what he's implying with the words, and the look McCree gives him says that he knows as well. Fortunately for Hanzo, it seems to be what the other man wants to hear as he smiles wide.

  
“Ya got yerself a deal.” And in the end, after they've discussed a few recent movie releases, the elder Shimada ends up giving McCree a kiss on the cheek that makes him smile impossibly wider. It's a sight that makes Hanzo's heart jump wildly in his chest the entire drive home, even helps him not lash out in anger when Genji decides to tease his brother about his new boyfriend. Someone who, Hanzo thinks, is the final piece to completing his newfound freedom in the sanctuary he's found and built.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I never end a story properly?


End file.
